Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a bicycle rim. More specifically, the present invention relates to a bicycle rim that provides reinforcement therefor.
Background Information
There are many different types of bicycle wheels, which are currently available on the market. Most bicycle wheels have a hub portion, a plurality of spokes and an annular rim. The hub portion is attached to a part of the frame of the bicycle for relative rotation. The inner ends of the spokes are coupled to the hub portion and extend outwardly from the hub portion. The annular rim is coupled to the outer ends of the spokes and has an outer portion for supporting a pneumatic tire thereon.
Bicycle rims are continually undergoing design modifications to make them easier to manufacture, as well as stronger and lighter.